Akira in the Harry Potter World
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Akira had wished to change things in his favorite book series Harry Potter, little did he know that mother magic heard his wish.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so tell me what you think! Thank you.

Warning: Some characters might be OOC, but this was mostly written for fun!

 _Thinking_

Talking

~Prologue~

Akira was in his room like usual, he was on his computer watching anime, reading fanfiction or posting videos about anime/videogames. Akira had long fiery red hair that went to his waist, sometimes wore thick glasses that covered up his sea blue eyes framed by long black lashes, he was an impressive six foot one height, but nobody ever knew that a good looking man lived on their street because he never left his home, sure there were rumors that went around whoever lived in that house like an old man or psychopathic killer. None of these were true but one day changed everything for Akira and nobody would ever know.

Akira was on his computer after reading a Harry Potter fanfiction. "Sigh, nothing good today, why can't the same thing happen to me, I mean if I was in the Harry Potter world I would change so many things to make sure everybody lived." Just then wind started to blow everything around his room, "what the heck is going on?!" _Peace child, I am mother magic and I've heard your wish,_ "Yeah, so what does that have to do with me?!" Akira yelled at the ceiling, _I need someone to go and fix everything that is about to happen and save my children, please_ _will you help?_ "Ah alright but I won't make any promises," Akira sighed. _Thank you child, I will give you a few gifts to help you on your journey,_ and the next thing Akira knows he's surrounded by a bright light then disappeared in a flash.

~Prologue end~

Everybody was in the great hall enjoying the feast after the sorting had been finished. Harry was already sitting with his new friends, Severus Snape was eating his dinner and ignoring the chatter going around at the head table and Albus Dumbledore was sucking on one of his lemon drops. Draco Malfoy was bragging to his friends at the Slytherin table.

The next thing they know they here a thundering roar all around the room, the teachers all stood up with their wands out, then there was a brilliant flash near the entrance of the great hall and everybody had to cover their eyes or risk going blind.

Then a crack and the light was gone.

Everybody peaked at what appeared near the entrance and stared. There was a man that had fiery long red hair that went to his waist and had a black suit on that made his red hair stand out more, he had glasses that caused a glare with the light and blocked his eyes from being seen. He had smooth pale skin that seemed to glow. Then looked around the room and said "huh, it actually worked I thought she was pulling my leg." Everybody stopped gaping as soon as he spoke.

Dumbledore addressed the man, "Excuse me, my boy, but who are you and how did you get here?" The purebloods sneered at him thinking he was a muggleborn or muggle. The man looked at Dumbledore after dusting himself off when he noticed who spoke to him his mouth dropped.

"Bloody hell, you're Albus Dumbledore, huh so mother magic was right" he murmured the last part, "Yes and again who are you and how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked. Akira looked sheepish, "Ah right I was brought here on a special task and my name is Akira Yumi."

Akira looked around the room and then stopped, the next thing people know they see a red blur and hear a squeal, "Oh my gosh, you're so adorable!" Akira yelled as he spun Harry Potter the boy-who-lived around, Harry grabbed on to the strange man's arms for the fear of falling and blushed for being called cute. " , put Mr. Potter down!" McGonagall yelled.

Akira stopped and cuddled Harry closer to him, "Huh?" Akira looked at McGonagall then at harry who had his face buried into Akira's neck, Akira smirked "He looks pretty comfy to me" but he still put Harry down Harry tried not to whine at losing the warmth of the first actual hug he's gotten, Harry then walked back to the table and sat down with his face buried in his hands hiding the oncoming blush. Akira then spun around to look at the teachers.

He walked toward McGonagall and bowed while he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "pleasure to meet you professor McGonagall" as he smirked at her, she looked flustered and blushed while she took back her hand and did the same thing to the rest of the female teachers, who all blushed and smiled at the polite man. He looked at the males and shook their hands till he came upon Snape.

"Why hello beautiful, you must be Severus Snape, youngest potions master" while he also kissed his hand. The rest of the teachers and students gapped at him. They all thought, he's going to die. Snape snatched his hand back and glared. The pulled his wand out and started shooting spells at him. Akira dodged and started laughing while running and hiding under the tables.

Akira then ran to the Slytherin table, there he spotted DracoMalfoy and brought him into a hug, "Aw, your so cute too." As he spun him around like he did Harry a while ago, Snape stopped shooting spells for fear of hitting one of his Slytherins. "Let go of me you mud blood!" Draco shouted. Akira froze.

The teachers started to get nervous, Akira's glasses then had a glare to them and asked quietly, "What. Did you call me?" Draco then started to get nervous also but put on a brave front and answered, "What? Isn't that what you are a mud-" Draco was also then spun around, "Oh my gosh you insulted me that is adorable because I can't take you seriously!" Everybody sweat dropped. _Who gets excited when being insulted?_

" maybe we should take this to my office," as he gestured out the great hall. "Hm? Sure" he answered as he put Draco down while Draco swayed on the spot as he was dizzy and swayed back to his seat. They all walked to the headmaster's office as Shape still glared at the back of Akira's head but secretly thought that it was nice to be paid attention to even if he did it in an embarrassing way.

They finally entered the headmaster's room everybody stayed standing. Before Dumbledore could start speaking, Akira quickly grabbed Snape into his arms his arms and started feeling his hair. "I always knew your hair was soft and not greasy as everybody thought" Akira said. Snape started to struggle in his arms, "Let go of me you simpering fool!" Dumbledore had a twinkle on his eye as he chuckled at the situation that Severus had gotten himself into. Everyone else thought that Akira had a death wish. "Are you sniffing my hair?" Snaps asked incredulously, "Mm-hm, it smells nice like herbs that you use in potions but not in a bad way," Snaps blushed at the compliment. But managed to cover it up by the time he escaped Akira's arms. "Now that that's over with, how exactly did you get into Hogwarts?" Akira lounged on the chair as he unknowingly showed off his long legs, which most of the female teachers stared at before they caught themselves and looked away. Dumbledore stared at them knowingly.

"Yeah, about that I was brought here by mother magic as you would call her," Every one stared disbelievingly at him before Dumbledore said, "Lets say that she was the one that brought you here, why would she choose you?" Akira smirked as he looked at Dumbledore. "Ah, but that would be telling wouldn't it Dumbledore." Dumbledore just had a disappointed look on his face, Akira yawned, "Say Dumbledore sir, it's pretty late can we continue this conversation tomorrow?" Dumbledore looked at the teachers and saw that they looked tired themselves. "Very well we shall continue this in the morning and we shall get a room for you to retire for the night." Akira stood up and gestured toward the door, "Alright, lead the way good sir" as Dumbledore chuckled at his actions. They walked down the hall and Stopped outside the painting of a unicorn grazing.

"Now you just say the password which you can make anything you would like," Dumbledore explained. Akira murmured a password and the door opened. The rooms inside were plush and in neutral creams and browns with a lit fireplace. "These look pretty comfy, thanks Dumbledore," Dumbledore smiled, "It's no problem my boy." Akira waved goodnight and winked "Goodnight my lovelies" Some teachers blushed and got flustered while Dumbledore chuckled and bid him goodnight.

Everybody was in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, and were waiting to see if they would see the mystery man from yesterday and if he did show up then what he would do today. The Gnat Hall doors opened and in strode in was Akira wearing a black silk shirt with black slacks that helped showoff his lean body which caused some of the older girls (and some boys) to drool slightly and he still wore his glasses so some people started guessing his eye color. Akira then noticed that the room was silent and staring at him, "Please don't stop eating because of me, carry on." Everybody then hurried back to eating their food embarrassed for being caught staring. Akira then strolled up to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Harry, Harry stopped eating when he saw a showdown over him and when everyone at the table stopped talking.

"Um, yes can I help you?" Harry asked shyly. Akira ruffled his hair and answered "Aw you're so cute but anyway yes you can, l was wondering if you wouldn't mind terribly if I could sit here" Harry blushed and answered flustered while everyone started scooting down "Ah no, no this seat isn't taken you can sit down here." Akira just chuckled. "Well, did everyone sleep well last night" he asked as he put more food on Harry's plate, Harry pouted but was happy that someone actually cared about his health. "Oh, yeah it was awesome and I can't wait for the classes to start" Ron answered for them with his mount full that caused others to look away in disgust. "Now Ron hasn't your mother ever told you to not speak with your mouth full," Akira scolded lightly with a smile on his face. Ron's ears turned red, "Sorry," and promptly closed his mouth causing some grateful looks being sent his way.

A pair of red headed twins laughed behind Ron, "Blimy that's the fastest-"

"We've seen ickle Ronnikins"

"Listen about table manners"

"Without our mum"

"Yelling at him" the twins finished together, the twins introduced themselves to Akira "Weasley twins at your service" as they bowed. Akira answered, "Nice to meet you Fred and George, or should I call you Gred and Forge?" The twins looked at each other, "George my brother," "Yes, Fred?" "I think we have a seer on our hands" Harry asked confused "What's a seer?" Akira decided to answer this one, "They are like fortune tellers, only they have visions of the future" _Only that's not true about me, it will hold off any questions if I'm to change the outcome of this story, so I guess I'll play along._

"So are you really a seer?" Ron asked. "Hm? Yeah sure." Akira answered. "Wicked" Akira changed the subject, "Aren't you kids supposed to be heading to class right about now?" They all looked around and noticed that the Great Hall only had a few students left and all the teachers had already gone to class. "Bloody hell, come on Harry otherwise we'll be late!" Ron said while shoveling the last bit of eggs into his mouth. Akira waved goodbye to them and stood up, it was then that Dumbledore approached him. "Akira, my boy, what do you plan to do on your first day of Hogwarts?" Akira thought about it, "I think I'll just follow Harry around to see what the classes are like here" It's not like I don't already know. "Excellent, should we have someone show you around?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I know the way there but thanks anyway," Akira waved him off. _Now it's time for class, this will be fun,_ Akira smirked.

Author's note: okay people I'm going to have people vote whether or not Akira should be sorted and if he is which he should be sorted in so please leave your vote!


End file.
